


Picture Perfect

by pornosophical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has something to show Sally (written for midnightinjapan's Sleepy!Nico challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> picture this in yet another vague post-Percabeth and post-Solangelo future

Sally sighed and massaged her temples. She sat at the dining room table with her elbows propped up, a stack of bills between them. Bills, bills, and more bills, especially with two teenage boys in the house for the summer, and seemingly always less money to pay them with. If the apartment weren’t rent-controlled… Nico had been making noise about chipping in, but Sally couldn’t allow that. He was Percy’s boyfriend, and their home was his home too.

All the same, the unlimited funds of Hades’s bank accounts were starting to look mighty tempting.

“Sally!” She looked up at Paul’s stage whisper. He stood in the doorway, beckoning her to come toward him. Whatever he wanted her to see was in the sitting room, where Percy and Nico were supposed to be watching a movie. “Bring your phone.”

Bemused, she stood up and crept into the room after Paul. She wondered what had pulled him away from grading papers. She allowed him to direct her through the door and face her towards the couch.

“Oh.” Sally’s hand covered her mouth as she gasped. Now she knew why Paul wanted her to bring her phone; this was a picture she couldn’t let escape.

The boys were curled up around each other in the corner of the couch, sleeping under the flickering glow of the television. Nico was in Percy’s lap, his back against the armrest, with Percy’s arm looped around his shoulders. One of Nico’s hands was resting on Percy’s chest, right over his heart, his fingers digging in slightly to Percy’s shirt, like he was afraid to let go.

Sally snapped about a dozen different pictures from as many angles while Paul turned the TV off. Sally didn’t want to wake them up because they were adorable together, but Percy’s neck would hurt if he slept like that. Besides, it wasn’t like the trek to Percy’s room was a lengthy marathon.

“Go back to your papers, I’ll handle them,” said Sally, shooing Paul away. He shouldn’t have been taking time out from correcting summer school finals anyway. She knew how much work he had to do, but Sally was glad that he had. Catching little tender moments like this meant the world to her.

“Percy?” she whispered, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Percy’s eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head up and winced. Apparently she hadn’t been in time to keep him from getting a kink in his neck.

“Mom?” His green eyes were dull with sleep.

“Sorry to wake you, sweetheart,” whispered Sally, pushing a bit of hair out of his eyes. He needed a haircut. “You guys nodded off during your movie.”

Percy blinked at her, and then seemed to notice he had a lapful of boyfriend.

“Oh.” Percy yawned, not taking his eyes off of Nico. A small, tender smile played on his lips as he gently gave Nico a light shake. “Hey, Nico.”

Nico snuffled and curled up tighter against Percy with a little grumble. His fingers coiled into a fist, gripping Percy’s shirt tightly. Percy let out a soft laugh. Sally could easily love anyone who made her son laugh like that.

“Mom, can you stand back?” Sally took a step back as Percy slid an arm under Nico’s legs. Then, in one nearly smooth motion, he stood up, carrying Nico bridal style.

Her little boy was growing up so fast.

“Percy?” Nico’s voice was so sleepy it poured out as slow as syrup.

“Just going to bed,” Percy told him and Nico muttered something that made Percy laugh again. “Then comes great need to sleep, yeah I know.” Percy smiled at Sally. “Thanks mom, good night.”

“G’night, Sally,” Nico mumbled.

“Good night, Percy, Nico,” she said, stroking Percy’s arm before he carried Nico back to his room. She’d show them the pictures later. Maybe at a moment timed for maximum maternally-induced embarrassment. 


End file.
